Hope and Faith saga Extras
by Ryu Taylor the Ferret
Summary: With any epic saga, some stuff is inevitably left on the cutting room floor, as they say. Everything from deleted scenes to alternate versions of existing scenes will be going in this special. Also, in-between chapters, I will be devoting a chapter to answering questions about the saga. Questions can be asked in a review, spoilerific or not.
1. Introduction

**A/N: With any epic saga, some stuff is inevitably left on the cutting room floor, as they say. There are lots, and I mean ****_lots_**** of stuff I ended up not being able to put in any of the stories proper. Well, here's where they'll go. Everything from deleted scenes to alternate versions of existing scenes will be going in this one. Also, in-between chapters, I will be devoting a chapter to answering questions about the Hope and Faith saga. If you have questions for me, send them to me in a PM. If it's not an overly spoilerific question, then it can go in a review. Anyway, next chapter will be the true beginning of the unused stuff.**


	2. Development Notes Batch 1

Developer's Notes Batch 1

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has seen my profile, you've no doubt seen the line that reads as follows: **

**"I can't even count how many times I've changed the setting of my main storyline (the "Hope and Faith" saga), but now that I've finally settled on one, I'm now finally here on !"**

**Well, I'll be sharing the story behind that now.**

**I actually started conceiving ideas for this saga about nine years ago. The only consistent idea I had back then was Unod herself, who was then called "The Unnamed One" (because I couldn't think of what to name her, so I went full-on hack by giving that label to her). I think the first continuity I set the saga in was "Sonic Underground," which wasn't working out because I'd never seen that show (and YouTube hadn't been made yet, so there was no way I could see it in an ultra-convenient way). Then I switched it to being based in the world of "The Simpsons" (in my high school years, I was a pretty big Simpsons fanboy; my fanboyism blinded me to the fact that there was no way this idea would ever work out). Some time later, I switched it to being based in the world of "Sonic SatAM", and that was where I started conceiving ideas and plot points that actually did make it into the story (for one thing, this was the point where I came up with what eventually would be the ending of "The Demon Comet", as well as the Dark Blessing itself). Then when 2011 came, I started watching "My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic", and once season 1 ended, I started brainstorming again. As more seasons of that show came around, even more ideas were conceived (in fact, if I did go through with making it a MLPFiM fic, Doom Phantom— I mean, King Sombra would have served the purpose Darkrai served in the finished story). As for why I didn't make it a Pony fic after all is a story in and of itself, so I'll just condense it here: toward the end of season 2, I started becoming very bitter about the show, and then the two episodes preceding the season 3 finale ("Just for Sidekicks" and "Games Ponies Play") were the two worst episodes I had seen, which caused me to drop the ball on the show. I couldn't even enjoy previous episodes because I was seeing things I hadn't before. In short, there was no way I was going to write a fic based on the show I grew to utterly loathe (MLPFiM is currently behind TMZ as my least favorite show on TV), unless I was going to end it on the grim note "The Demon Comet" ended on (I am ashamed to confess that I once entertained that idea). And with a villain as vile as Unod, I don't think anyone would have wanted to see the heroes lose to such a fiend. So, once again, I had to look for a continuity full of good guys I actually ****_did_**** want to win and ****_could_**** root for. And this was near the time "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Gates to Infinity" was coming out in non-Japanese territories. In preparation for that game's release, I went back to play previous PMD games, and when I got to "Explorers of Sky", that was when my final decision was made. And then when "Gates to Infinity" came out, I played through that one and conceived the rest of the saga. And the rest is history.**

**So that's the story of the nine-year Development Hell the Hope and Faith saga went through. Before I end this chapter, I received a question.**

**Matthias Unidostres asks: "Is Bubbles's Mother really dead? They never found the body, so she might be alive somewhere."**

**Yeah, that plot point was a bit vague, so this question is definitely warranted. That's just what happens when a character's death is made vague (look at how many people were in doubt when Jet died in "Avatar – the Last Airbender", all because the only clue was Toph saying "He's lying," in response to him saying he'll be okay. And also, before "Explorers of Sky" came out, there was no end to the theories of what happened to Grovyle after he took Dusknoir back to the future with him; even though Grovyle didn't die, that is still a noteworthy example). Anyway, the answer.**

**My answer: Unfortunately, Bubbles's mother Shui really is dead. Shadow and Magus were the only family he ever had until he was adopted by Kelvin and Blessing.**

**And speaking of Blessing, the deleted scene featured in the next chapter will be about her.**

**One more thing, I do apologize to any Bronies who are upset over what I had to say about MLPFiM.**


	3. Deleted Scene 1

Deleted Scene 1 – Why Blessing Likes Hearing Herself Talk

* * *

_The following takes place in Chapter 8 of "The Demon Comet." Kelvin has not yet gained that name._

* * *

"Blessing, I want you to know that you are one of the most valuable Pokémon who ever lived. You're a true blessing to all who know you."

Blessing giggled at the small play on words. "How did you know that that's where I got the idea for my nickname?" she asked sweetly.

"Because you just told me right now," Monferno answered dryly, yet genuinely. "It suits you, though. You've blessed my life, anyhow."

"Did I, now?" Blessing quipped playfully. After that, the two simply stared into each others' eyes. They got closer to one another. To their surprise, their lips connected with one another. They were kissing, and they were enjoying every moment of it. The moment was very satisfying. Pleased, they both eventually pulled away.

"Wow, you have a spicy mouth!" Blessing teased at exactly the moment Monferno chose to say, "Wow, you have a chilly mouth!"

And speaking of that, why is it you don't like being unable to speak?" Monferno asked. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, not at all," Blessing answered. "In fact, it's quite an interesting childhood memory of mine, dating back to when my friends all called me 'Thug.' First of all…" Blessing opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, pointing at a scar going across it. "Thee thith?"

Kelvin nodded. Blessing then retracted her tongue and shut her mouth. "Okay, because this is about how I got that."

* * *

_"__Hey Thug! Got a new trick for us today?" asked a Houndour._

_"__Of course I do!" Thug said. "I'm never out of tricks! Check this out!" Thug then stuck her entire hand in her mouth. With her hand in her mouth, she curled it into a fist. With her free hand, she pointed at herself as to gloatingly say, "How do you like, that?"_

_"__Great one, Thug!" Houndour said. "By the way, you're bleeding."_

_Thug looked at Houndour, confused. She tasted blood on her tongue._

_"__Maybe you should take your hand out of your mouth?"_

_Thug attempted to do that, but couldn't._

_"__It'th sthtuck!" Thug said. "Ah gohha go hohme!" Without another word, Thug scurried home._

_"__Oh my goodness!" Thug's mother said. "What happened?!"_

_"__Ah can'h get myh hanh outh oph myh mouth!" Thug said, scared._

_"__Un-fist your hand, then you can pull it out." Thug did as her mother told. She was finally able to remove her hand from her mouth. Her hand had a lot of blood on it, and more was dripping out of her mouth._

_"__You cut your tongue?!" Thug's older sister said as she walked into the house's front room._

_"__Don't speak!" the sister's mother said, stopping Thug from speaking. She left and then promptly returned with a bunch of bandages soaked in a mixture of Oran Berry and Sitrus Berry Juice. She wrapped it over the cut area of Thug's tongue. "Don't speak," she repeated. "Otherwise you'll make that injury worse."_

* * *

"Of course, being such a rebel, I didn't listen," Blessing continued. "I ended up making the cut so bad that my mouth had to be stuffed full of Oran Berry Juice-soaked cloths. It was like being gagged with a giant Oran Berry. All I could do was make muffled sounds. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Well, until this…" She gestured toward her bandaged rear end.

"So, you once almost lost your tongue, and that's why you value your ability to speak," Monferno said. "Good thing you recovered. Your voice is music to my ears. Plus, even with that scar, you're a great kisser."

The two then kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: Why this scene was cut: I thought it would have dragged out the budding romance scene in Chapter 8 of "The Demon Comet" for too long. Am I wrong to think that? Let me know in the reviews. And also, keep those questions coming. And speaking of questions, just go ahead and ask anything you want in a review, even if it's spoilerific. I'm just going to retype the question in the chapter anyway, so there's no point in keeping it in PMs.**


	4. Development Notes Batch 2

Developer's Notes Batch 2

* * *

**A/N: As writers, I don't think it can be helped that we imagine the characters sounding a certain way. I'm no exception to this. So, here are who I imagine the Hope and Faith Saga cast sounding like (and keep in mind that, except for Virizion, my imagination for canon characters who appeared in anime specials is consistent to how they sounded in said specials):**

**Melissa Fahn (Rika Nonaka; "Digimon Tamers") – Pelame**

**Dante Basco (Prince Zuko; "Avatar – the Last Airbender") – Pugno**

**Tress MacNeille (Hama; "Avatar – the Last Airbender") – Unod the World Destroyer**

**Grey DeLisle (Mandy; "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy") – Blessing and Loyal**

**Dan Green (Yami Yugi; "Yu-Gi-Oh") – Grovyle**

**David Brimmer (Odion Ishtar; "Yu-Gi-Oh") – Dusknoir**

**Sarah Natochenny (Guildmaster Wigglytuff; "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon – Explorers of Time and Darkness") – Guildmaster Wigglytuff**

**Ed Blaylock (King Bradley; "Fullmetal Alchemist") - Fahrenheit**

**Cree Summer (Medusa; "Kid Icarus Uprising") – Celsius**

**Derek Stephen Prince (Ken Ichijouji; "Digimon Adventure 02") – Kelvin**

**Naz Edwards (Queen Beryl; "Sailor Moon") - Bloodshed**

**Sean Schemmel (Grings Kodai; "Pokémon Movie 13 – Zoroark: Master of Illusions") – Darkrai**

**Zachary Tyler (Aang; "Avatar – the Last Airbender") – Vand**

**Keith Ferguson (Marluxia; "Kingdom Hearts – Re:Chain of Memories") – Lucifugon**

**Kirk Thornton (Shadow the Hedgehog; "Sonic Free Riders") – Shadow**

**Adrian LaTourelle (Chief Unalaq; "The Legend of Korra") – Magus**

**Logan Wells (Meelo; "The Legend of Korra") – Bubbles**

**Mari Devon (Renamon; "Digimon Tamers") – Virizion**

**Bridget Hoffman (Clarisse Cagliostro; "Lupin III – The Castle of Cagliostro") – Meloetta**

**Laura Bailey (Lust; "Fullmetal Alchemist") – Munna**

**Tom Wayland (Arceus; "Pokémon Movie 12 – Arceus and the Jewel of Life") – Hydreigon**

**Derek Stephen Prince (Impmon/Beelzemon; "Digimon Tamers") – Scraggy/Scrafty**

**Kirsten Bishop (Zoisite; "Sailor Moon") – Mew**

**S. Scott Bullock (Hades; "Kid Icarus Uprising") – Yveltal**

**S. Scott Bullock (Galenth Dysley; "Final Fantasy XIII") – Xerneas**

**Ben Diskin (Young Xehanort; "Kingdom Hearts – Dream Drop Distance") – Grani**

**Andrew Francis (Mega Man; "Mega Man NT Warrior") – Ken**

**Tara Strong (Princess Clara; "Drawn Together") – Pokémon Chief Endymion**

* * *

**Not sure what the next chapter will be, but stay tuned. And keep the questions coming if there are any.**


	5. Extras 1

Random Extras 1

* * *

**A/N: Admittedly, I have a soft spot for Sunflora and Bidoof's Journals that can be read in the Explorers games. It's a pity that there was no character in Gates to Infinity that kept a journal (correct me if I'm wrong about that). So, a few of these extras will be journal entries as written by those two.**

* * *

Bidoof's Journal – New Friends!

* * *

Those new Team Space-Time recruits chose to train here at the Guild. The older-looking one seemed very excited to be an Explorer. The younger one will probably warm up to the Guild in time. At least, I hope so. I'd like to see that girl smile. Anyway, it sure is great to have more members in the Guild, yup, yup! Those two have lots of potential!

* * *

Sunflora's Journal – Team Space-Time Has New Recruits!

* * *

Oh my gosh! This is great! Pelame and Pugno have two new members on their Team! They're a pair of Sneasel, and if they were the same age, they'd be identical twins. In fact, I thought they were identical twins, but one's older than the other! One's also more excited than the other, too. The younger one seems a bit abrasive, but I think she'll adapt well to the Guild. Here's hoping!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short this was. Keep those questions coming. And in addition to that, I have a question for all of you: who would you say is the best overall character of the Hope and Faith saga?  
**


	6. A Special Announcement from the author

**Very special A/N:**

**First off, I want to thank DragonNiro for obliging my request to MST my Hope and Faith saga.  
Now then, my announcement is as follows: believe it or not, upon rereading the stories myself, I was only about 79% satisfied with the final result (One of my two biggest regrets was how Pelame conquered the Glade of Guilt, being as part of that scene betrayed her Determinator status. My other biggest regret was the omission of this line from Unod: "Those who blind themselves to the truth and pursue a delusion are the weakest beings of all.") Therefore, I will be writing an updated edition of the Hope and Faith saga to address these issues. I will be keeping the originals up, as I don't believe in erasing my writing past. I hope you're all looking forward to it.**


End file.
